Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, traducido del inglés como "Las Bizarras Aventuras de Jojo", es uno de los animes creados en el año 2012 basado en el Manga del mismo nombre, la historia narra las aventuras de los Joestar de generación en generación en una lucha contra Dio y otros villanos mas, en estos momentos hay cuatro partes adaptadas al Anime. Partes Parte 1: Phantom Blood La historia gira en torno a Jonathan Joestar, un joven de 17 años quien conoce a Dio quien se vuelve un miembro de la familia Joestar tras la muerte de su padre biológico Dario Brando y se enamora de una chica llamada Erina Pendleton, un misterio aparece cuando una mascara se activa cuando la sangre de Dio cae sobre ella y mas tarde, convierte al que se la ponga en vampiro, Dio la usa a su favor y depende de Jonathan detenerlo cuanto antes. Parte 2: Battle Tendency La historia gira en torno a Joseph Joestar, el nieto de Jonathan y Erina, aquí se revela el origen de la mascara y depende de Joseph detener al creador de esa mascara quien es el líder de los hombres del pilar: Kars. Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders La historia gira en torno a Jotaro Kujo, el nieto de Joseph Joestar quien nacio en japón debido a que la hija de Joseph, Holy Joestar, se enamora de un japones y se muda a japón tras casarse, aquí se descubre que Dio sobrevivió al hundimiento del barco cerca de nueva york, arranco la cabeza de Jonathan de su cuerpo momentos después de que este muriera y puso la suya en su lugar, Jotaro, Joseph y 4 miembros mas deben ir a detenerlo cuanto antes y ponerle fin a la legendaria batalla de los Joestar contra Dio. En este arco se reemplaza el Hamon por los Stands y a la vez estos últimos hacen su debut en la franquicia. Parte 4: Diamond is Unbreakable La historia gira en torno a Josuke Higashikata, hijo de Joseph Joestar que cual no sabia de su existencia, Jotaro es enviado a japón para buscarlo y después llamar a Joseph para que vaya, un misterio rodea al pueblo de Morioh, un terror causado por el silencioso asesino sin ser descubierto por 15 años Kira Yoshikage y depende de Josuke y compañía resolver este enigma de una vez por todas. Curiosidades *Hirohiko Araki tenia pensado terminar el Manga en Parte 3 pero por razones desconocidas decidió alargarlo. *Hasta la fecha Jojo tiene 8 partes en el Manga y 4 en el Anime. *Stardust Crusaders es el arco mas popular de Jojo hasta la fecha debido a que tuvo OVAs divididas en 12 capítulos que duraron desde 1993 hasta el 2001, un video juego hecho por Capcom y ser el primer arco adaptado al Anime. *El Anime fue creado el 2012 pero el Manga es de 1987. *Varios de los personajes tienen nombres de artistas o canciones de artistas como Vanilla Ice que hace referencia al cantante homónimo, Man in the Mirror que hace referencia a la canción de Michael Jackson del mismo nombre, Mariah que hace referencia a la cantante Mariah Carey, Dio que hace referencia al cantante homónimo, etc. *Hartos memes de este Anime abarcan el internet como It was me, Dio! (¡Era yo, Dio!), Even Speedwagon is Afraid (Incluso Speedwagon esta atemorizado), What a Beautiful Duwang *Chew* (Que un hermoso Duwang *Chew* (Se trata de una mala traducción al ingles de parte de un grupo de jóvenes chinos que tradujeron los mangas de las sagas de Diamond is Unbreakable y Vento Aureo)), Dio en general y muchos mas. *Jojo es el segundo Manga mas largo de toda la historia hasta la fecha teniendo solo a Kochikame en frente. *Jojo ha sido influenciado para la creación de varios personajes de las siguientes franquicias y/o referencias o tributos notables: **'Street Fighter' con Rose (Lisa Lisa), Guile (Rudol von Stroheim) y Juri Han (Jolyne Kujo). **'The King of Fighters' con Benimaru (Jean Pierre Polnareff). **'World Heroes' y Neo Geo Battle Coliseum con Neo Dio (Personaje obvio). **'Bayonetta' con un objeto parecido al Sheer Heart Attack de Kira. **'Cyberbots' con Santana (Muhamed Avdol) **'Dungeon & Dragons' con la ladrona Moriah (Mariah). **'Guilty Gear' con Sol Badguy (Jotaro Kujo). **'Hyperdimension Neptunia' con las poses de los personajes. **'Monster Hunter 3G' con una criatura similar al Harvest de Shigechiyo Yangu "Shigechi". **'NekoPara' cuando Chocola y Vanilla en la letra de una de sus canciones hacen el Rerorerorerorerorerorero de Noriaki Kakyoin. **'Senran Kagura' con unas playeras con los nombres de los Stands Star Platinum y THE WORLD. **'Skullgirls' con Valentine y Peacock quienes juntas hacen referencia a Dio y su Stand THE WORLD. **'Tekken' con Jin Kazama (Jotaro Kujo) y Paul Phoenix (Jean Pierre Polnareff) **'Pokemon Sol y Luna' con las poses de los Movimientos Z. Categoría:Shonen Categoría:Anime Categoría:Manga Categoría:Terror Categoría:Gore Categoría:Acción Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Sobrenatural Categoría:Horror Categoría:OVA Categoría:Seinen Categoría:Series Categoría:Animes doblados en español Categoría:Thriller